


Inferno

by ElegantSufficiency



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantSufficiency/pseuds/ElegantSufficiency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon fell once, she fell with Lucifer, her wings burnt from her spine. But watching Naomi fall isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this artwork](http://natasi.tumblr.com/post/60912305630/abaddon-naomi-angels-are-bright-still-though)

Abaddon had fallen from Heaven, once. She -- though she only chooses the pronoun _she_ for now because she likes the curves beneath her red fingertips -- but _she_ has felt her _Grace_ ripped from her being while her wings burned. She has felt every morsel of herself inflamed and devoured by the Inferno until she became _this._

Until she was His.

Her Brothers and Sisters were falling now. Cast from the Heavens down to Earth. _Not the_ Inferno. Not Hell. No, but what would happen once they died, she wondered. Would their beings become souls trapped in her kingdom? 

A laugh blossoms and spills over her face as she tilts her eyes up to stare at the extraordinary sight. Excitement is beating from her through to her vessel’s chest and Abaddon can feel something almost joyous curdle inside her.

It is a sight to behold. A spectacle no human could ever comprehend or see with their limited sight. Even technology could not begin to show what she see: the forms beneath vessels, beings inside convulsing, _screaming_ as _Grace_ is torn from them in great sparks that cascade down their spines, and enflame their wings. 

And what wings they are; clipped and lovely in reds and blacks that light up and darken the sky in its own angelic inferno. She can almost breathe in burning feathers that snow down onto the earth in forms of blazing ash. Her eyes blink, curious as she wonders what other creatures see when they look up, if they see meteorites or demons. 

Lucifer could never have wished for such a sight. Not even God himself, though a slight shiver runs through her vessel’s spine even now, at assuming she understands her once Holy Father.

However, Abaddon’s smile stops when she observes one Sister fall. The red lips curl, frozen in line as she becomes caught between the desire to scream or laugh.

That Sister. _Her_ Sister and sister. A vessel stolen long ago with dark hair, blue eyes and lovely skin. Abaddon hadn’t yet fallen when she’d first seen this vessel. Adam had only just been created by the dirt she’d collected, and _God_ had named her Guardian in turn. Angels and demons and beings alike had feared her, even then.

But Naomi hadn’t. 

Naomi’s jaw had only tightened, her chin lifting up to study her from within her new vessel. _“Sister_ ,” she had spoken, her tongue, that tongue, curling around the word in such a way Abaddon could still remember it burning her ears. It made her feel shame and loathing in such a way that wasn’t meant for Angels.

Or Demons or Knights. Not even Lucifer, she supposed, felt such emotion from such a singular word. From such a tongue.

A tongue that could birth stars and take life.  

Abaddon’s own tongue draws over her scarlet lips now, as if tasting Naomi upon it. Naomi who made her fall and fall and turn to Lucifer. Now _she_ is the one falling through the skies in a blaze of gold and red.

But she will not land. The thought is instant and driving more powerful than the insatiable lust she feels from Lucifer encasement.

This is _her_ sister. A vessel’s whose every curve she’s memorized with each one of her own vessels and forms since its creation. She knows her Sister’s angelic form, her voice and language better than God himself. And Naomi knew hers. 

Her vessel doesn’t shiver. 

Naomi. Naomi, her _Naomi_. No other is more equal than her. They could destroys stars and create worlds together. A new Kingdom beneath their hands. No humans or demons or angels. Just them and _their_ creations.

They wouldn’t be Gods, no. That will be for someone else. They would just _be._ The power they could wield together -- even if it was against each other….

But first, they will tear this world apart, taking careful time with Metatron and Castiel in turn. Then they will destroy the Earth, or rebirth it depending on who wins the argument. 

Abaddon is sure that once Naomi is Graced, they’d begin a fight that neither Lucifer nor Gabriel can withstand. It has always been their way with such power, but unlike their Brothers, they’d found more articulate uses for such blasphemous passion.  

The impact came. Her Sister’s body bruised and burnt in her arms. Abaddon’s eyes cast down to see her sister’s head tilt back, lips parted as though she may still breathe out the word again. _Her_ word. 

“Hello Sister,” she speaks to her. Eyes rushing over the wounds pleased. It’s more than enough if it’s to cast Naomi into a well-timed abyss, but she still looks forward to causing more, and having in turn, pain caused upon her. After all, there’s a reason Naomi did so well in her Heavenly duties. 

Abaddon’s fingers feel warmth bleed over them not unfamiliarly as she holds Naomi steady against her own body. She is sure that the earth will be red with all the angels soon enough, but her sister’s blood won’t slip from her skin. Tomorrow, when the sun has risen, she’ll drink in the delicious sight and make the new-humanity tremble beneath her heels.

But not tonight. 

Tonight, her Sister has fallen from Heaven, but she will take her home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I based Abaddon from 'Acts of Thomas', which I believe is what the Supernatural Lore is. 
> 
> I find myself not shipping these two with anyone but each other. Which is a very rare thing for me, because usually I want to ship characters with all my favourite characters, but not even Dean gets any shipping love from these two lovely ladies (from me) because it doesn't feel right for me.


End file.
